Child singer
A child singer is someone who has a career as a singer and started professionally as one before adulthood. Child singers and people who have been child singers (often still active as singers) include: *(1922–1969) From age 2 Judy Garland *(1928–2014) From age 6 Shirley Temple *(1925-1967) From age 10 Harold Switzer *(1935 -) From age 12 Julie Andrews *(1942–1968) From age 13 Frankie Lymon *(1943 -) Joselito *(1944-) From age 11 Brenda Lee *(1947-) From age 12 Robertino Loreti *(1949-) From age 13 Little Pattie aka Patricia Amphlett *(1950-) From age 11 Stevie Wonder *(1955-) From age 12 Heintje Simons *(1957-) From age 4 Donny Osmond *(1958-2009) From age 5 Michael Jackson *(1958-) From age 13 Tanya Tucker *(1958-) From age 11 Wilma Landkroon *(1961-) From age 8 Anita Hegerland *(1961-) From age 14 Peabo Bryson *(1962-) From age 13 James Ingram *(1961-) From age 8 Anita Hegerland *(1966-) From age 7 Janet Jackson *(1968-) From age 12 Celine Dion *(1970-) From age 12 Danny de Munk *(1970-) From age 15 Debbie Gibson *(1971-) From age 9 Tiffany *(1972-) From age 9 Darina Rolincová *(1972-) From age 12 Alyssa Milano *(1974-) From age 10 Rahsaan Patterson *(1974-) From age 10 Renee Sands *(1975-) From age 9 Stacy Ferguson (Fergie) *(1976-) From age 13 Tevin Campbell *(1978-) From age 11 Usher *(1979–2001) From age 11 Aaliyah *(1979-) From age 10 Jennifer Love Hewitt *(1980-) From age 10 Monica *(1980-) From age 12 Christina Aguilera *(1980-) From age 9 Nick Carter *(1981-) From age 5 Lynda Thomas *(1981-) From age 9 Beyoncé Knowles *(1981-) From age 9 Kelly Rowland *(1981-) From age 11 Marques Houston *(1981-) From age 12 Britney Spears *(1981-) From age 12 Justin Timberlake *(1982-) From age 11 LeAnn Rimes *(1985-) From age 6 Raven-Symoné *(1985-) From age 11 Jan Smit *(1985-) Ashley Tisdale *(1986-) From age 12 Charlotte Church *(1986-) From age 11 BoA *(1987-) From age 10 Aaron Carter *(1987-) (Lil') Bow Wow *(1987-) Jesse McCartney *(1987-) Zac Efron *(1987-) Hilary Duff From age 14 *(1988-) Billy Gilman *(1988-) Becky Taylor *(1988-) Vanessa Hudgens *(1988-) Rihanna *(1988-) Brooke Hogan *(1988-) Jordy *(1988-) Keshia Chante From age 13 *(1989-) Jordin Sparks *(1989-) Corbin Bleu *(1989-) Joe Jonas From age 14 *(1989-) Taylor Swift From age 11 *(1989-) Chris Brown From age 16 *(1989-) Lil' Romeo *(1990-) Stevie Brock *(1990-) Laura Marling *(1990-) J.L Garcia *(1990-) Maci Wainwright *(1990-) JoJo *(1990-) David Archuleta *(1990-) Laura Marling From age 16 *(1991-) Nuno Roque From age 3 *(1991-) Jordan Pruitt From age 14 *(1991-) Gabriella Cilmi *(1991-) Julie Dubela *(1991-) Tess Gaerthé *(1991-) Declan Galbraith *(1991-) Erina Mano *(1991-) Mitchel Musso *(1991-) Joey Pearson *(1992-) Miley Cyrus *(1992-) Amy Diamond *(1992-) Tiffany Evans *(1992-) Selena Gomez *(1992-) Taylor Horn *(1992-) Nick Jonas From age 8 *(1992-) Koharu Kusumi *(1992-) Demi Lovato *(1992-) Joseph McManners *(1992-) Emily Osment *(1992-) Charice Pempengco * Molly Sandén (1992-) * Bridgit Mendler From age 16 (1992-) * Rachel Trachtenburg (1993-) * Keke Palmer (1993-) * Julienne Irwin (1993-) * Tianda Flegel (1993-) * Miranda Cosgrove (1993-) * Taylor Momsen (1993-) * Bianca Ryan (1994-) * Taylor Ware (1994-) * Dunnery Bond (1994-) * Krystal Jung From age 14 (1994-) * Riona Kiuchi (1994-) * Justin Bieber (1994-) * Airi Suzuki (1994-) * Lauren Alaina (1994-) * María Isabel (1995-) * Luke Benward (1995-) * Malin Reitan (1995-) * Faryl Smith (1995-) * Troye Sivan (1995-) * Joy Gruttmann From age 5 (1995-) * Ross Lynch From age 13 (1995-present) * Dove Cameron From age 16 (1996-) * Makisig Morales (1996-) * Jamia Simone Nash (1996-) * Zendaya From age 14 (1996-) * Cody Simpson (1997-) * Olivia Holt From age 14 (1997-) * Bella Thorne From age 13 (1997-) * Coco Jones From age 12 (1998-) * Abraham Mateo (1998-) * Christell (1998-) * Hollie Steel (1998-) * Candy Hsu (1998-) * Jordan Jansen (1998-) * China Anne McClain From age 12 (1998-) * Sabrina Carpenter From age 11 (1999-) * Maya Bond From age 4 (2000-) * Connie Talbot From age 6 (2000-) * Willow Smith From age 6 (2000-) * Jackie Evancho From age 7 (2000-) * Jasmine Thompson From age 10 (2000-) * Connie Talbot From age 6 (2000-) * Lee Jinsol From age 13 (2001-). * Rhema Marvanne From age 7 (2002-) * Lil' P-Nut (2003-) * Crystal Lee (2003-) (from Malaysia) * Matty B From age 8 (2003-) * Mana Ashida (2004-) * Kaitlyn Maher From age 4 (2004-) * Amira Willighagen From age 9 (2004-) * Greyson Chance From age 12 (1997-) * Alyssa Ashton From age 11 (2011-) * Andrew Graham From age 17 (2001-) * Aaron Graham From age 11 (2008-) * Stephanie Graham From age 13 (2005-) See also *Boy soprano *Child actor *List of current child actors from the United States *List of former child actors from the United States Category:Childhood *